User blog:Ethras/Wanting to Revive the Uta Pri Wikia
Hello there! My name is Maru. For months now I've wanted to help the Uta Pri wikia revive. Our admins have been gone for over a year! To do that, I need the help of others! Right now I'm doing all I can to research and learn just how to edit this wikia. It's not very easy, as official tutorials are rather poorly done. But I will not give up! Uta Pri is very important to me! If there are others out there who feel the same as me, please reply to this blog post! Otherwise I will just do my best to do it all on my own. I'm not at all opposed to the idea. I'd like to have more information up about Heavens, as well as link the existing pages of new CDs to characters. New CD pages need to be made for the new and upcoming CD + Audio Dramas. If at all possible, any details about the stories within those Audio Dramas would be wonderful to gather for those who cannot listen to them or cannot understand Japanese. Details about anime summeries need to be revised or continued in the same manner. The way they are written now is more akin to rambling and is not helpful for people wishing to gain information quickly. In addition, the relationship pages for each character definately need work. I would like to have more information about the new game Shining Live, and if at all possible, start a project to the very least gather the CG pictures from the cards and add them to the gallery for each character. I would also like to have the quotes from that game, or if I cannot get that much, at least begin gathering an appealations chart for each character so that people who come to the wikia can see what each character calls another one. (For example, Reiji calls Ai 'Ai-Ai', Camus 'Myu-chan', or Syo 'Syo-tan' (as said in the Shining Live game).) That sort of information would be invaluable for fanfic writers! I also want to see if I can't find the missing lyrics for existing song pages. I will add onto this list over time as I decide anything else I want to add, but for now, this is what I'm interested in doing. For easy reading, I will add a simple list under this for my main goals. It is as follows: *Add more information on the members of HE★VENS. *Make new pages for new upcoming CD + Audio Dramas (e.g. Alice in Wonderland w/ Natsuki, Ranmaru, and Reiji, Three Musketeers w/ Ai, Syo, and Camus). *Link existing and new CD + Audio Drama pages to the appropiate character pages. *Add any missing lyrics information to existing CD pages. *Add any available information about the Audio Dramas in a summery section on the Audio Drama pages. *Anime episode character notes should be revised, redone, or at the very least, continued to the end of Season 4. *Most if not all relationship pages need work to bring them to completion. *Add more information on the functioning, game play, event details, and card system of the new Uta Pri mobile game Shining Live. *Add the card CGs from the game Shining Live to each character gallery. **Add information about the Shining Live Events, stating who the UR and SR cards are. UR ranking cutoff border information would be good to begin gathering as soon as possible. **Information for each card should be added, however this may be a complicated endeavour. **Gather the home screen quotes for each character if at all possible. If that is too complicated, the bond quotes from each boy for each boy would also be good. *Add appealation for each character in regards to every other character they interact with. (I point kindly to the Ensemble Stars English Wikia and their efforts on gathering the appealation for nearly 40 characters.) e.g. Natsuki calls Ranmaru 'Maru-chan-senpai' and Ai 'Ai-chan'. (A lot of this information is becoming more easily available through the new Shining Live game.) That's about it for now! Category:Blog posts